


Death and the Hell Hounds

by FangirlingBasics



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, F/F, Hell Hounds, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:07:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23422918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangirlingBasics/pseuds/FangirlingBasics
Summary: Momoi Satsuki is a witch, one with powerful parents and two loyal hell hounds. So what happens through when her parents go missing there are no leads and the God of Death has to be involved? Things are going to get messy-------------------------------------------------------Otherwise known as an AU where Aida is the god of death and watching over Momoi.This will be slowly updated.
Relationships: Aida Riko/Momoi Satsuki, Aomine Daiki/Kagami Taiga
Comments: 6
Kudos: 9





	1. Teaser

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a teaser chapter for everyone. If you like it let me know and I will post the first chapter that I have for it! 
> 
> I am not sure if anyone would like something like this! 
> 
> <3 Check out my other stories if you like KnB.

“I brought here here just like you asked.” Kagami’s voice was rough around the edges as Momoi glanced around. She had followed him through the portal, the one she was told she wasn’t allowed to touch under any circumstances. Yet here she was at an office, gripping the edge of her long sleeves as she blinked a bit, the sunlight hitting her face as she rose a hand to shield it. 

“Are you sure you brought me to the right place Kagami. This doesn’t seem like the right office-“ She paused, looking at the women sitting in front of her now. Brown eyes jumped out at her, the kind that looked like whiskey in a glass, those eyes were framed by beautiful brown hair, that made her want to push her fingers through it and tug a little. The black suit made everything more appealing, making Momoi want to throw herself at the women. It almost made her forget what she had even came here for. 

“Daughter of Momoi Ryuu and Ayaka.” Her voice was light yet rough in the way she pronounced the names, not one here pronounced the names correctly. This made a look of shock pass over Momoi’s features as she stood up. Momoi moved herself towards Kagami as if he was protection. 

“Your family comes from old blood, I am sure they chose your name because you are as beautiful as the month it represents.” Her voice was lulling to Momoi before she was able to recognize that she was almost asleep. She felt the fingertips of the women upon her cheek gently bringing her eye’s up to the brown ones. She wanted nothing more than to fall into the lap of the other and do thing’s she was sure would make a nun blush. 

“Who are you?” Kagami huffed from the corner as if this was a stupid question, Momoi had yet to piece this all together even though she knew she already should have. She couldn’t find it in herself to care, at least not in this moment. 

“Oh Darling, don’t worry.” Aida’s voice was reassuring before Momoi or Kagami knew it, Aida tilted Momoi’s head and their lips were pressed together. It was a moan that bubbled up from Momoi’s lips, the taste between them so sweet yet spicy that was numbing to Momoi making her dizzy in a way she wasn’t sure she understood. It was over before it started, Aida pulling away with a smirk upon her lips.  
“We are very old friends.” The kiss was like a mind eraser, Momoi couldn’t feel her body and she couldn’t even remember what she as doing there. Everything was out the window the moment those lips touched her’s and she wondered yet again who this person in front of her was.


	2. She Wore Wild Flowers in Her Hair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Hell Hounds know the secrets.  
> They Remember what we do not.  
> and see what we refuse too."

When I was younger I always had two dogs following me around. Black with pointy ears, kinda like Doberman pinchers. Strange thing was besides being all black, they never got close, always staying far enough away I'd have to search my surroundings for them. It became a game in my mind, searching for them, looking for the twin dogs that I swore smiled at me from time to time. My parents swore up and down it was the over active imagination of a child. Which if you ask me is as stupid as it sounds because we are all witches. One would think with a supernaturally inclined child you would take more care of strange dog sightings.

However, we never spoke about them, I never said anything besides them being two dogs and my parents never asked. Only when I was 5 I started to bring out peanut butter and jelly sandwiches to them when I couldn't sleep. My mom never said a word when I brought the empty china plate back in the morning. She assumed I'd eaten the sandwich, over active imagination at it again.

When I turned 13 that's when they got strange, no longer dog shaped they were see through, larger and odd shapes that seemed to pulse when I got close. By that time the nightly pb&j sandwich thing had become 3 times a day and I stopped using the good plates to feed them. It seemed normal. Over active imagination turned into a familiar that didn't quite take shape into the form of an animal yet. Most witches only have 1 familiar so it would be odd of me to have 2. No one said a word about it when I talked about them. The odd shapes seemed to once in a while take the form of a human though it was all shadow's playing games on me.

I assessed the situation for what it was. Just something witchy. I put protection spells on me and called it a day. Forward to 22 and I do have two familiars, and no it wasn't the hell hound. Though the hell bound turned into the current shirtless man drinking out of my milk carton in the middle of my kitchen.

"So you going to put a shirt on today Daiki?" It was a demand, laced in the sweetness of silk and coffee as I attempted to make my way around him. He never liked it when I was up early and technically I never went to sleep.

"Gonna stop messin' 'round with shit you shouldn't be Satsuki?" His voice was mocking with a slight undertone of parental dominance that had me huffing under my breath as I went to the coffee pot. This was going to be a long day.

"Finals are around the corner Dai and I'm not about to fucking mess up." A textbook flew past my head smashing into the wall. A simple huff and a flip of my hand made it so the milk Aomine was drinking was now frozen in the container. My free hand brought the coffee mug to my lips before I walked past him. "I missed it when you where a cute dog."

"And I missed it when you would avoid me." The sneer on his lips and in his words was evident what wasn't to untrained ears was the love he had for me in his words.

"I would expect nothing less of a Hell Hound." A smile formed as I sat down at the table which was covered in text books. Witches went to school, though it was specifically for witches. Not like Hogwartz. No. This was more like spells and enchantments. What not to do when a demon attacks and conjuring. Blood magic was my favorite. My mother excelled in it. my father was a general in the witches war in Salem. My mother was a healer during that time. Her blood magic making good use to actually healing someone. I never got that. While I was good at blood magic. It was more in a sense of a general like my father. Assessing abilities of my peer's and knowing who would be best suited for what. Third eye bullshit my teachers spout never seemed to stick with me. I didn't want to be a blood magic general. I just simply wanted to be a healer. I Just didn't have the touch for it it seemed. 

"Like you even knew what I was at first." The retort made me hum over my coffee cup. Magic floating around me getting my hair all ready for the day as I flipped through text book's and shrugged. Daiki had been with me so long I never heard him sneak up behind me. His tail swishing like a cats as he sat down. Daiki was bulky but tall in stature for a male. Blue eyes seemed to be picked from the sky just starting to spring new sunrise and back lit, I was pretty sure I could see his eyes in the blackest of abyss's if needed. Short dark blue hair to match his eye's that made me think he dyed it, but he was magical. His pointy dog ears still present on his head but the ruins on his face always got me. Menacing to some of you didn't know it was a curse, to bind him to his master. Though his master was someone I had yet to met I still once in a while teased him for it.

However any time it got close to being talked about Aomine always shut me down. He didn't want to talk about it. I felt as though I was missing a piece of him I never knew I wanted to know. He had been my best friend through witches high school. It sucked for me being the daughter of a general so much expectation. He'd sneak into my room every night and talk to me when I needed it. Then something changed. I went off to college. He was gone for a year. Maybe two. I can't keep track the day's seemed to blurr together and he was different. Harder, not so soft around the edges as he once was. Now he's constantly on edge. Leg's splayed out next to me as he glared. I could feel it. I wanted to ask about the mysterious Master. I knew he would deflect even if I did. 

"What's a witch need to study for? 'U'r the smartest one there." A back handed comment, he knew why. None the less I decided to play into his game a little. My fingers moving clockwise to stir the spoon in my mug muddling on the question.

"Parents." A one worded answer as I flipped the pages of the nearest necromancy book. I was Advanced Necromancy 6, meaning I couldn't get much higher besides being a god and I didn't want that kind of power. Though of course my parents wanted the best being the chairmen of the school board. After all who would be best to teach the school. My father. An acting general who saved a shit ton of witches in the Salem trials. All the medals he was awarded on the wall of glory as I call it. Daiki just seemed to always want to burn it down when he seen it. So many dead. Though my dad being the chairmen of the college sucked for me, I couldn't get into any trouble and if I did, I am sure I would be expelled or worse my magic taken away. That wasn't going to happen.

"Dumb and Dumber 'round?" Daiki spoke as he was reading the book on 10th level astral projection which involves taking familiars and weapons with you. I had yet to do it and my final was on best practices though thankfully. I gave him a shrug as I finished reading a section and could give him my full attention.

"Cedric is off snuggled up some were and I am pretty sure that Octavia is around here some where." Cedric was my arctic fox familiar. Snow White with golden eyes that could rival the sun. Octavia was my raven familiar, black as night and the galaxies seem to swirl within her eyes. As if in que Octavia landed on my shoulder ruffling her feathers some before almost glaring at Aomine. At least he didn't mush her feathers down with peanut butter again.

"Hmm." He got this far away look, one he gets often when his master calls. I was used to it by now, though not used to the way he disappeared and appeared when he wished. He always told me he was free but the tattoos on his face said otherwise. I could tell it always pained him to leave. I didn't have class until the next day. I would need to go out and get some groceries so really he had nothing to worry about besides me crawling into another downward spiral of studying for mid term's I hated. 

"Go I'll be fine. I have more studying to do." My hand waved as if dismissing him, my eyes going back to tracing the words upon the page in front of me. I often wondered what happened to the second hound. Aomine never speaks of him, I often hear his name being thrown around at night when he assumes I'm asleep. I can't say I want to meet him. From what Aomine tells me, he's more palatable than he is. Though sometimes I often wonder if he's lying to me. He get's this little smirk when he talks about his partner, like it's some big inside joke that he's not telling me.

"I'll be back before dark. Do not open the door unless you know it's me. Don't even go outside" His voice changed and for a moment I missed his lips in my hair and the way his hand held my shoulder tighter than normal. I would probably look back on that later and remind myself that I should have probably asked him where he was going. Or better yet I should have slipped that damn tracker into his jacket like I had wanted. 

"Not to worry Dai I'll be fine. Go to your master and tell Taiga I said hi." I smiled and patted his hand but when he didn't smile back and disappeared I had an inkling something wasn't going to go right today.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the first chapter. This one is a little shorter. Sorry for that just laying down some slight ground for it.  
> let me know what you think.


End file.
